


Forever Unfinished

by Staubengel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, smuuuuuuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Raphael and Gabriel take a vacation on Earth. Shameless porn without plot because those two need some smut fics.





	Forever Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> Once again betad by wonderful Fancykraken <3  
> Any mistakes still left are there because I either missed one of her corrections or made some changes without getting them betad before posting.

Normally, Gabriel and Raphael stayed up in Heaven these days. The times in which angels directly meddled with human affairs were over, and there were a lot of things to take care of Up There, especially when you were an Archangel.

But the Almost-Apocalypse had put things into a new perspective for everyone. Everything they had thought would happen hadn't happened, everything they had thought made sense now didn't anymore, and no one in either Heaven or Hell knew how to deal with this entirely unexpected situation. So Raphael and Gabriel had decided that it was time for a holiday, since keeping stuff running up in Heaven seemed rather pointless right now, when you didn't know what you were even actually still working for.

'Holidays', in this case, meant a trip down to Earth, because where else could you go as an angel? They had been down here quite a few times in the last decades, but only ever for a few days or hours at a time, and always only entirely job-related. Neither of them had gone as native as Aziraphale, and neither of them knew too much about what exactly life on Earth was like, especially not if you were a human. But, unlike Aziraphale, both of them had a sense of time, and so whenever they came down here, they looked like very reliable business men in extremely expensive and well-tailored suits, with a fashionable haircut and a watch that wasn't so much there to tell the time as rather to show that they were the kind of men who ran the world – in their cases quite literally.

They had chosen to go to New York for this.

In New York, people were used to fancy men in business suits and nobody asked them any questions. People were always busy here, so no one paid them attention anyway. It was a nice distraction to see others work for once, and it gave you a sense of peace to know that all of these people had found a sense in their life, even though it actually was all pretty useless.

It was relaxing to swim with the flow, to have no certain goal but to simply walk through the city, watching humans go about their business. They had seen so many of them during the millennia, and no matter which hardships, which catastrophes humanity had endured, they were still here today, as if nothing bad ever had happened to them. And it hadn't.

There were also a lot of places to get good food in New York, admittedly. They didn't need to eat, but a holiday was there to enjoy yourself, and neither of them could deny that humans had come up with a variety of exquisitely well-thought-of recipes over the years that were definitely worth having a bite for.

And, most of all, they both enjoyed looking over the city at night, when the lights flickered and blinked like stars, crashed from the sky, earth-bound, painting shapes into the darkness around them: houses and alleys and cars and skyscrapers. They always rented a penthouse for this when their stay was a bit longer, so they could see the skyline of the city, outlined by the fallen stars and the shadows.

Raphael leaned against Gabriel's side at the window front, brushing his fingers over the ones of his lover.

“You can say what you want about Earth,” he stated, “but they do know how to build interesting places.”

“They certainly do,” Gabriel hummed. “Good enough for a bit of a distraction, anyway.”

“Aw, don't be like that, you enjoy it,” Raphael claimed. “It's pretty to look at, at least once in a while.”

“It's quite nice,” Gabriel admitted. “But I have the most pretty thing to look at by my side every day.”

He turned his head to smile at Raphael. It was a loving smile, but also a bit smug, because he was proud of having come up with something that beautiful.

Raphael gave his efforts a chuckle and wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist.

“Aaaw,” he cooed. “Aren't you a sweet-talker.” He placed a kiss on Gabriel's thin lips, which made the other angel hum again and turn a bit to face his lover. Raphael placed his second hand on Gabriel's cheek and kissed him again.

Gabriel returned the kiss, pulling Raphael closer. His hands found their way to Raphael's back to hold him there. Raphael, in return, placed his hands on Gabriels' broad chest.

“Admit it,” he whispered against his lips with a smile, “you just want to talk your way into my pants.”

Gabriel chuckled lowly and pressed Raphael's lower body tighter against himself, slightly angling his hips so that their crotches would rub together.

“I don't need to talk my way into there,” he stated with a hoarse whisper and softly nipped at Raphael's lips. “I've been in there hundreds of times before, it's not too much of an effort.”

Raphael chuckled himself, half drowned out in a kiss, and let his fingers run down the lapel of Gabriel's jacket. It was a dark grey-blue. It suited Gabriel wonderfully.

“Are you calling me easy to have?” he asked jokingly.

Gabriel hummed against his lips as he stole some more little kisses before he answered, his voice low and deep against Raphael's mouth. “I'm calling you lucky to have.”

“Sweet-talker,” Raphael repeated with a soft laugh. Then he fully dove into the kiss and shoved his fingers into Gabriel's full hair.

They had been doing this for centuries now. Ever since the Beginning of Time, Gabriel and Raphael had been together. They had been created together, had been born together, and only a few years after they had sprung into existence, they had found that God had created angels as forever unfinished, because they had realised that they were lacking each other and that only together, they found they made sense.

Gabriel's hands slipped down to Raphael's bottom and grabbed it tightly. Raphael sighed in response and pressed himself tighter against Gabriel's body, his free arm wrapping around Gabriel's neck.

It was true, it was never a big effort for Gabriel to get into Raphael's pants. Michael, if intoxicated enough and in a bad mood, was often grumbling that they spent too much time with physical pleasures and that they should rather pay more attention to their jobs. Gabriel always got irritated by that, but Raphael only laughed it off or ignored it. They loved each other, in every way possible, and as long as the job eventually got done, it was none of anyone's business.

The kiss got more heated as Gabriel's hands massaged Raphael's rear through his pants. Raphael sighed and panted against his lips and began to slowly roll his hips against him, in perfect unison with the kneading. The groans he got from Gabriel in return made the tiny hairs on his arms and neck stand up.

Before the swelling in their pants got too much to walk properly, Gabriel lifted Raphael up and carried him over to their king-size bed, not parting from his kiss-swollen lips for once.

They had taken on countless forms and bodies over the years (and they still made fun of each other for some of them), but no matter what manifestation Gabriel sported, his kisses always tasted like salt and pepper, turning sweet around the edges so that they left an aftertaste like honey.

As their lips suddenly parted, Raphael gave a surprised gasp. He was being flung and landed heavily on his back on the bed, bouncing a little on the hard mattress.

There was an unspoken hierarchy amongst the Archangels, with Michael leading and Gabriel being the second in command. Raphael and Uriel shared a place below them, and all four of them knew it, without anyone questioning their ranking. Raphael didn't even try to deny that it turned him on whenever Gabriel manhandled him or subtly let his superiority show. He knew he would never seriously use it against him, but this consensual demonstration of power sure enough was a very good way to really get into Raphael's pants.

Raphael watched, his mouth slightly open, as Gabriel loosened his tie and got rid of his jacket and his vest. He had this glint in his purple-grey eyes that always was there when he _wanted_ Raphael. Together with his slightly lowered head and the messed up hair Raphael's fingers had caused, it was a look that made Raphael shiver in anticipation.

Gabriel stripped off his shoes and socks without using his fingers, then lowered himself onto the bed and crawled over Raphael like a lion towering over his prey.

Raphael looked at him with a cheeky grin and brought his hands up to his sides, stroking over the thin fabric of his snow-white shirt.

For a second, they just looked at each other, revelling in the tension between their bodies. Then Gabriel dove down into a searing hot kiss and Raphael sucked it in with indulgence.

The next minutes were the result of a century-long training in teamwork together. With practised ease, they managed to undo all of Raphael's buttons and to push, pull and tear him out of his own vest and jacket. Hands, fingers and a few miracles did their jobs, and finally, both angels frantically worked on unbuttoning each other's shirts.

Gabriel ungently pulled open Raphael's tie and began to suck on his neck. Raphael gasped at the sudden and rough attention his sensitive skin was getting and desperately closed his fingers around Gabriel's shirt. He pulled and tore until Gabriel's arms slipped free, then tossed the piece of clothing beside the bed. Immediately, his hands began to roam over Gabriel's now bare upper body, gliding over each up and down of the angel's strong muscles. They worked underneath his fingers with every bit of shifting Gabriel did with his body.

Suddenly, Gabriel shoved his arm underneath Raphael's back and turned, pulling Raphael with him. They did a slow but fluent rotation during which Gabriel drew the shirt from Raphael's body and tossed it carelessly away from them. Then their positions had changed and Raphael was lying on top of his lover. His bare chest pressed down on Gabriel's. The sheer amount of warm skin on warm skin made Raphael shiver pleasantly.

He captured Gabriel's mouth in a passionate kiss, then started to work his way down over his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, chest, and stomach. Each kiss, nip or lick made Gabriel shudder, one or two even succeeded in drawing out a moan from him. Raphael himself enjoyed this little journey immensely. It was like a pleasure cruise for his lips and tongue, mapping the perfect landscape of Gabriel's body – each dip or rising, each hard or soft structure, each warm inch of skin that bore the familiar scent of Gabriel's being.

When he reached the waistband of Gabriel's trousers, he stopped for a moment. Then he kissed the button which magically sprang open, before he licked a line down the entire length of the zipper. It opened, as if Raphael's tongue had unlocked it.

“Damn,” he heard Gabriel whisper. It made him chuckle and look up to the other angel, purple eyes wide and glassy with lust.

“Ah, ah, ah, Gabriel. Are we cursing?” he teased, as he grabbed Gabriel's pants and pulled them down his legs. “You know you shouldn't do that, we're supposed to be a beacon of moral and flawless behaviour.”

Gabriel only growled and softly kicked the side of Raphael's butt. Raphael laughed and tossed his pants to the floor. By now, their clothes lay scattered around the hotel room like fallen leaves around a tree in autumn.

It only took a snap from Gabriel to make Raphael's pants disappear as well. Raphael hummed appreciatively and looked down at the perfect display of beauty right in front of him on the mattress. He always found Gabriel beautiful, no matter which shape or form he was wearing. Angels and demons feel their beings, and to Raphael, Gabriel felt like pure love.

He bent down and ran his face up Gabriel's right thigh, his hand doing the same on the left side.

“Mh, Gabriel, I want you everywhere,” he stated, his movement making the other angel shudder.

His hand carded through Raphael's hair lovingly. “Take whatever you want,” Gabriel replied, his voice husky from arousal, but also soft with love. “It's all yours.”

Raphael smiled and nuzzled his nose against the soft skin where Gabriel's thigh met his torso, making Gabriel shudder again. Then, switching from tender to teasing, he softly scraped his teeth over the sensitive spot.

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath.

Grinning, Raphael mouthed his way over to Gabriel's crotch, making sure his scruff added a pleasant edge to the feeling he caused by that. Then he let his lips slide down the length of his lover's already half-hard cock.

“I swear, if you tease me,” Gabriel threatened, “you will regret it.”

Raphael chuckled and hummed against the tip of Gabriel's erection resting against his lips. “Sounds promising,” he stated.

Gabriel growled in warning. But it soon turned into a pleasant groan when Raphael opened his mouth and slowly let Gabriel's dick glide in along his soft, wet tongue.

Raphael was good in oral. Gabriel was too, but he was more direct; fast and very efficient. Raphael knew the tricks, the perfect way to swirl your tongue or exactly when to hollow your cheeks. He used it expertly to drive Gabriel insane, which was why a blowjob was both a blessing and a curse in his case.

For now, he contented himself with slow, rhythmical motions of his head, up and down, and up and down, accompanied by a very well-timed sucking. The pace was lazy but intense, and soon, Gabriel's groans increased in volume. He buried his fingers in Raphael's thick hair, but did nothing to direct his motions in any way. Raphael wouldn't have protested that, however.

Slowly but steadily, he picked up the pace. He started moving his head faster, started sucking heavier, and then, when Gabriel was already starting to pant above him, he started to hum as well, sending vibrations through Gabriel's cock. Gabriel jumped softly at each of them and his moans turned into some sort of hiccup.

Raphael relished in his reactions.

He loved giving blowjobs because he loved making Gabriel squirm and pant and moan his lungs out when normally, it was Gabriel who did all that to him while screwing him into oblivion. Sometimes, when they were both in the mood for it, they changed positions, but normally, they both enjoyed it this way rather much.

Secondly, Raphael loved it because it aroused himself to feel Gabriel's impressive girth inside of his mouth, sliding along his tongue, penetrating the back of his throat, making his jaw burn. Sucking and swallowing this object of his desire, gently and playfully or basically devouring it, pleased him immensely. It also raised the anticipation of finally feeling it buried deep inside of his ass, and sometimes, when he pulled it through until the very end, he got rewarded with the bittersweet taste of Gabriel's release. It was a win-win situation.

Today, though, Raphael didn't intend to harvest the fruit of his skilful mouth like that. The burning want in his nether regions made him only go so far as to leave Gabriel a steaming mess in the already crumpled sheets, panting and moaning, a thin layer of sweat covering his exceptionally well-built body. Also, maybe, he liked to torture Gabriel just a little bit by not letting him come already.

When Raphael finally let the erection slip from his mouth, lips swollen, jaw hurting from keeping it open so long, Gabriel gave a half disappointed, half exhausted sigh. His entire length was slick with saliva now, throbbing with hunger. Raphael smirked slightly and patted his hips.

“Do you need a break, old boy?” he asked and immediately grinned as he saw the expression on Gabriel's face. “I'm only half done with you yet, don't conk out.”

“I am starting to become _fully_ done with _you_ ,” Gabriel stated, which made Raphael laugh. Normally, he was the one to throw out the jokes, but sometimes, Gabriel landed a hit as well.

He grabbed his lover's hands and gently maneuvered his arms out of the way so he could straddle Gabriel's lap. Teasing Gabriel would have to be moved to a different technique now. He definitely needed to feel him down there.

Gabriel placed his hands on Raphael's hips and gently stroked them up and down. The soft touch made Raphael shudder. Gabriel's hands were just the right amount of rough and the right amount of tender. He loved feeling them anywhere on his body.

He smiled down at Gabriel as he placed a hand on his chest and the other angel smiled back at him in return. His middle-aged face always wrinkled when he did so, and made him even more attractive.

With experienced ease, Raphael miracled himself lubed and opened, to the exactly right extent to make it the most pleasurable for the both of them, and then lined Gabriel's cock up with his entrance. They had done this so often, but it was still special and different each time.

Raphael felt Gabriel holding his breath as his erection slowly but easily slid all the way into Raphael's body. Raphael gasped lowly at the welcome intrusion.

“Heaven,” he mumbled. “So good every time...”

Gabriel only hummed, already too far gone to scold him for becoming blasphemous, and increased the pressure on his stroking hands. He had already been close when Raphael had stopped sucking him off, and now the tight, hot tunnel of Raphael's ass was pressing down on his cock mercilessly. It took quite a lot of his self-control to keep himself calm right now.

Raphael kept still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being filled up like this. His eyes closed and he took a few breaths. Then, without a warning, he suddenly rolled his hips forward.

Gabriel moaned in surprise and clawed at his hips.

“Damn it, Raphael, you can't just – OH, Lord!”

Raphael laughed softly and laid his head back. His hips moved in a quick, powerful rhythm now. He didn't feel like taking it slow at first; the blowjob had already been slow enough for him.

He felt Gabriel gripping his hips like a vice, heard him grunting and groaning beneath him, felt his chest heaving under his fingers. Making his lover come undone like that filled him with ecstasy.

He began panting and moaning himself, the dragging of Gabriel's cock inside him shooting through him like a spark of lust each time he moved his hips. His entire body was hot with pleasure and excitement, it tickled all the way up to his scalp.

Gabriel swore something under his breath. Raphael opened his eyes with a grin and looked down at him, meeting his glassy eyes.

“What was that?” he asked teasingly.

“I said,” Gabriel began, “that you –“

Raphael clenched his muscles around him. Gabriel moaned loudly in surprise and arched his back, heels pressing against the mattress. Raphael laughed impishly, intoxicated by the rising pleasure. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh as well, a throaty mixture of lust, amusement, and a promising threat of repayment.

Raphael moved his hips even faster now. They stared at each other intensely, both grinning from the heights of their ecstasy. The loud slapping of flesh on flesh filled the room.

Gabriel's grin faded in an expression of pleasuring torture. He reached up longingly and Raphael bent forward, letting him place his hand in Raphael's neck.

They shared a kiss, heated and sloppy, more panting into each other's mouth than anything, a mess of moans and tongue and erratic breathing.

“Damnit, Raphael, just like that... Oh Heaven Above, I'm going to –“

“Come,” Raphael ordered and clenched around Gabriel once more.

That finally made the Archangel lose it.

He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Raphael, his lower body jerking up to drive himself deeper into Raphael's core. Raphael felt hot waves of come shooting inside of him, one with each pulse of Gabriel's throbbing cock. He panted heavily against Gabriel's cheek, meeting the twitching of his hips with slow, controlled movements. His own dick was aching for attention.

Before he could do anything about that, though, Gabriel grabbed him and turned them around. He hadn't even fully come down from his orgasm, Raphael could feel him still being high and exhilarated, but he took no time to calm himself down. Instead, he leaned there above his lover, one arm shoved underneath his back, the other outstretched to support his weight on the mattress, settled between Raphael's legs.

They looked at each for a split second.

Then Gabriel dove down to kiss him, a demanding, claiming, hard, and searing kiss, and moved his hips against him powerfully. Thanks to angelic force and willpower, his erection was still driving into Raphael hard.

Raphael moaned against his lips and held onto him tightly. Now it seemed time to pay for his teasing.

Gabriel was a kind and tender lover, but he could turn on his rough and merciless side just as well if he wanted to. Raphael couldn't have denied that he loved it even if he had tried to real hard.

What Raphael had done before, Gabriel was doing now. His hips moved hard and quick against Raphael, ramming his dick inside of him deeply. Each harsh thrust sent waves of complete pleasure through Raphael's body, making him gasp for air and claw at Gabriel.

His lover kissed him adamantly, sucking and biting at his lips non-stop. Raphael could hardly breathe and each breath he took tasted of Gabriel.

His body was pushed harshly into the mattress, over and over and over again, forced by the power of Gabriel's thrusting.

Both of the angels groaned from pleasure and effort, panting into each other's mouths. Sweat covered both of their bodies, some strands of hair clung to their foreheads.

The heat was rising inside Raphael's body. He tore loose from Gabriel's lips to breathe and softly pulled the other's head against his own, their brow's touching.

“I love you, Gabriel,” he panted. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel murmured back, his second hand by now resting on Raphael's cheek. “I love you more than anything, Raphael.”

Raphael smiled and ran his hand up Gabriel's back.

“I want you to come in me,” he said.

“I want you to come for me first.”

With that, Gabriel changed the angle of his thrusts and pounded right into Raphael's prostate. Raphael arched up with a pleasured cry and wrapped his arms around Gabriel tightly. Gabriel buried his face against Raphael's neck, his breath ghosting hotly over his sweat-slick skin.

His stomach was rubbing over Raphael's cock, providing some electrifying friction. Together with all the other ways Gabriel's body was pleasuring him, it became too much for Raphael to bear.

He felt like exploding in a blinding white heat. Flashes of pleasure tore through his being and made him convulse heavily with a loud moan. Ropes of come spurted over their stomachs, smearing between them as Gabriel kept moving, harshly thrusting into him. His rhythm had become erratic, he was moaning and grunting helplessly as well. The way Raphael's walls contracted around him was driving him to another orgasm.

Raphael shuddered and twitched beneath him, his body becoming overstrained with his climax and with Gabriel still pounding into him. It was a wonderful feeling, a sweet torture of too much pleasure.

Just as his own spasms reduced, Gabriel let out a loud groan and convulsed heavily above him. His release flooded Raphael's inside, filling him with warmth. He gasped at the feeling, tightly holding on to Gabriel's back. Each wave of come made him jerk slightly, every sensation multiplied by his current oversensitive state.

When Gabriel finally went still above him and relaxed, Raphael leaned his head against his with a smile and gently ran the tips of his fingers up and down his sweaty back.

“I love you,” he repeated softly.

Gabriel hummed against his neck in reply.

For a moment, the shadow of his wings flickered through the air above him, feathers spreading and rustling lowly. It was a sign of comfort and belonging, of how much Gabriel wanted to savour this moment.

He placed a soft kiss on the side of Raphael's neck, then one on his cheek, and then he slid off of him. Raphael shivered softly as the cool air suddenly was able to reach his front, drying his sweat. A healthy amount of come ran out of his hole and soaked the sheets beneath him.

Gabriel's arms wrapped around Raphael and pulled him close, softly pressing him against his chest. Raphael smiled and snuggled up to him, enjoying the warmth and tenderness of the moment. They both revelled in the lingering remains of their lovemaking for a while, relishing the afterglow.

When they decided it would be nicer to clean up again, it only took a snap of Gabriel's fingers to do so. It would have ruined the mood to get up, change the sheets, and have a long shower. Well, showers could be nice, granted. But right this moment, both of the angels preferred to stay cuddling like this in bed together.

Gabriel also dimmed the lights until there was only a soft glow illuminating the darkness of their hotel room. In the low light, both of the angels seemed to glow a little, hardly more than a notion.

“Definitely a great vacation,” Raphael mumbled, wrapped inside Gabriel's arms, softly stroking his broad chest. “I heard it's good for a relationship to spice up the sex life by changing the location every now and then.”

Gabriel snorted and Raphael grinned at that.

“You read too many of these _magazines_ ,” Gabriel accused him.

“You can never read too many of them,” Raphael claimed. “By the way, I made one of these tests for us, and the stars say that we –“

“Oh, shut it,” Gabriel groaned and sealed Raphael's lips with a kiss to silence his giggling.

Raphael turned a little and snuggled against Gabriel's chest with his front. “You know what we should do for once? Sleep,” he suggested. “We haven't slept in literal ages. It would be nice for once, don't you think? It clears your mind, I always felt. And now we have the time for it.”

That was true, they seemed to have infinite time now, without an Apocalypse looming.

Gabriel hummed, pondering, but then shrugged and kissed Raphael's forehead. “Why not,” he said. “Let's sleep for a few hours.”

Raphael smiled due to the kiss and wrapped his own arms around his lover as well. “Good,” he stated softly and rubbed his nose against Gabriel's chest. “But don't dare to snore, or I'll kick you out of the bed.”

Gabriel snorted and Raphael grinned. Then, he softly kissed Gabriel's chest and stroked his back lovingly.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I can't wait to wake up in your arms tomorrow.”

“Good night, my love,” Gabriel replied, and the warm smile was audible in the tone of his voice. “I'll miss you while we sleep.”

With a smile on his lips, Raphael allowed his mind to drift off to sleep. It was true, he would miss Gabriel while they were sleeping. Eternity was such a long time, but he never had enough of being with his loved one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and helps to keep me going :)


End file.
